


7 Times Scully Got Caught Staring

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Requested story for Mulder catching Scully staring at him
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	7 Times Scully Got Caught Staring

“You’re staring,” Mulder says.

Scully can’t hide the smile that tugs at her lips before she turns back to the slideshow he’s put together. “You believe the orbs are the ghosts of the former occupants of the farmhouse,” she says. “Continue.”

He doesn’t continue. He holds on the slide of the grainy photograph and the three unexplained balls of light descending the staircase. Scully looks at him again, without the smile this time, just a raised brow.

“Mulder?”

“It’s not that I believe it. It’s the current owners that do. What were you staring at?”

“I’m just trying to get a read on you. Lights in the sky one day, liver eating mutants the next. And now, ghosts? Is there anything you don’t believe in?”

“I don’t believe the Dodgers should’ve ever left Brooklyn or that the Mariners will ever win a world series.”

She shakes her head a little and turns back to the slideshow.

*****

“You’re staring,” Mulder mutters, a quiver in his voice. 

“How would you know,” she answers, the same quiver marking her voice as well. “Your eyes are closed.”

“I can feel it in my bones. Either that or arthritis.” He struggles to open his eyes and sure enough, she’s peering at him with a rheumy gaze. He’s almost surprised he hasn’t lost his vision. “Scully?”

“Sorry.”

“Scale of one to ten, how attracted to me are you right now?”

She huffs a little. He reaches out and covers her trembling hand with his. Her skin is papery thin and wrinkled. They have matching age spots. If anyone could figure out how they’ve aged 50 years overnight, it will be her.

“There isn’t anyone I can think of that I’d rather grow old with than you, Scully.”

She uses her free hand to gently pat the one covering hers. “Go back to sleep,” she says. He nods and closes his eyes.

*****

“You’re staring,” Mulder accuses.

“Am not.” She blows a piece of hair out of her eyes almost petulantly. “You look like crap.”

“Yeah, well I feel like crap.”

“Maybe your girlfriend can help with that.” She blows at the stubborn piece of hair again and then finally flicks it away with the brush of her hand.

Mulder steals a glance at Detective White. “Not my type,” he says.

“Liar.”

“Call me crazy, but a woman who’s only interested in me because a planetary alignment made her do it doesn’t do much for me.”

“That’s not what it looked like to me.”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.” He tosses the car keys to her and heads to the passenger side. “Now that we know your little feet can reach those pedals, know yourself out.”

*****

“You’re staring,” Mulder mumbles.

“I’m worried about you,” she replies. 

He feels bad for the strain he hears in her voice. She shouldn’t be dealing with his problems right now. That’s why he didn’t tell her about the appointments with the doctor.

“I’m fine,” he says.

“Are you? Because we’ve been sitting in front of your building for five minutes and you haven’t moved a muscle.”

With a sigh, he unbuckles his seatbelt and she takes a strong grip on his arm. He looks over at her, only half her face visible from the light of a street lamp. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says.

“Like hell. Mulder, you’re taking the next two days off, at least. Don’t even think about coming into the office. If I have to come over here and sit on you, I will.”

“Promise?”

She sighs and reaches up to stroke his hair, thumb skimming the circumference of the puncture mark at his temple. She slides her hand down to his cheek and he leans into it for a few moments. It feels too good to have someone care about him not to. 

“I know you want answers,” she says. “But, you have to be more careful, Mulder. I...may not always be around to...”

His heart sinks and his gut clenches. Time could very well be running out on them and there’d be nothing to show for it.

“I will,” he says and pulls his head back from her hand. “I’ll try.”

*****

“You’re staring,” Mulder complains.

“I’m still trying to...Mulder, you drove a stake through the kid’s heart.”

“Not a kid, a vampire.”

“A vampire. Is that what you’re going to tell Skinner?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to tell Skinner.”

Scully sighs. “Well, you have the time it takes from us getting off this plane to getting in the office tomorrow to figure it out. A stake, Mulder.”

“It sounds so Van Helsing when you say it.”

“Well what else would you like me to call it? I can’t write in my report, Agent Mulder overreacted and did the thing with the thing.”

“I did not overreact, Ronnie Strickland is a vampire!”

“Keep your voice down!”

A stewardess turns from her drink cart to look back at them. Mulder lowers his voice and slides down in his seat, closer to Scully. She’s shaking her heads and nervously shoving airline peanuts into her mouth, one at a time.

“You’re nuts,” she mumbles.

*****

“You’re staring,” Mulder whispers.

“That bruise on your cheek. Mulder, it looks like someone hit you.”

“Yeah, you did.” He grins. The loopy, lightweight feeling the drugs they’ve got pumping through him can’t fog his memory of Scully in a red dress, landing that right hook like a champ.

“As much as I’d like to, I was busy trying to track you down. The Bermuda Triangle, Mulder. What on earth were you thinking?”

He chuckles as he taps at her hand gripping the hospital bed railing at his side. She relents and gives it to him and he folds her fingers into a fist and then brings her knuckles up to his cheek. It doesn’t even hurt, just tingles where her hand brushes his jaw.

“You really were there,” he says. “In a red dress. And you believed me.”

“Yeah? Was that before or after I hit you?”

“You hit me because I kissed you.” He smiles. “Maybe you believed me because I’m such a good kisser.”

“Mulder...you’re nuts.”

“It was real,” he says, dreamily, closing his eyes. She keeps her hand in his until he falls back to sleep.

*****

“You’re staring,” he says.

“So are you,” she answers.

He smiles and nods against his hands, folded under his cheek on his pillow. “Just can’t believe this is happening.”

“Mulder, in the seven years I’ve known you, I’ve yet to find something you don’t believe in.”

“Well, I certainly can’t believe it took you seven years to make your move.”

“Me?”

“You’ve been checking me out since day one, Scully.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She scoffs lightly. “You’ve done plenty of checking out yourself as well.”

“Of course. I’m just better at disguising it than you are.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He reaches out and touches her nose. She scrunches her face like it tickles. He leans forward and touches his lips to her bare shoulder. She chuckles and shrugs, tipping closer to him. He draws the sheet up over both their hides so they’re hidden inside and they can stare as long as they want.

The End


End file.
